Ratava  Book One: Sound
by RegalInferno
Summary: Book 1 of 4. Aang travels to the other side of the world, where people bend elements like sound, electricity, metal, & plasma. The Gaang trains under an alius, while Aang learns some ancient secrets about his long-lost brother. Read for full summary!
1. Secrets

_A/N: This is my very first fanfiction story, so please go easy. Anyway, here's the full summary:  
__Just one thing, the summary below is for the entire series that i hope to write. it'll be about four installments, and this is the first. Hence the title, "Book One: Sound" the storyline for this particular story will be a little bit different, but the storyline as a whole idea, is that paragraph down there. _

A new world is introduced to the Gaang. A world where people bend elements such as sound, electricity, steel, and plasma. The Gaang discovers that this new world is run by computers, and technology. Even more important, they discover that the leader of this world is much like the Avatar; the Ratava. The Ratava is the opposite of the Avatar, they bend sound, electricity, steel, and plasma. Aang discovers that this 'Ratava' is his sibling, and that they were separated back when Aang was born into his very first incarnation, a milliion years ago. Aang is forced to fight his own family and save the Avatar world, but after meeting with his long lost brother, he has second thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I also do not own Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, or any of the characters in the animated series.**

**

* * *

**

**BOOK ONE: SOUND**

**CHAPTER ONE: SECRETS**

* * *

Years have passed since the fall of Firelord Ozai, and the Avatar world has been nothing but peaceful, until now.

XXX

Katara, Toph, and Sokka and I were walking peacefully in the prestigious and impenetrable city of Ba Sing Se. As we walked around the plaza, a poor old senior walked up to us.

"The-they're coming… the-the-the soundbenders!" the old man screamed in front of us.

I gave him a confused and annoyed look. Suddenly, a loud ruckus emitted from the end of the street. It was the Dai Li.

The old man ran swiftly into an alleyway nearby. As he ran by, he directed our attention to a poster on the wall. It was a picture of him with Chinese characters below. It was a mug shot.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Crazy old man, preaching crazy ideas. If found, please call the Dai Li." Katara translated.

"It's that creepy old guy, isn't it?" Toph asked.

"Yes." I replied. "They found him."

Sokka was about to rat on the old guy, by telling the Dai Li where he was, until Katara covered his mouth, silencing him.

"What was that for?" he scolded.

"Shush," she replied, letting the Dai Li pass by.

Once the streets were quiet again, Katara led us to the alleyway. As we looked down the alley, we saw a shadow.

"I want to know what he was talking about." Katara said. "If he really talking nonsense, _then_ we'll turn him in."

Sokka ran down the alley, and we followed. The old man was crouching down in a corner, beside some garbage bags. As we stood around him, he looked up at us.

"You…what do want?" he asked.

"Finish what you were saying earlier." Katara demanded.

The old man pulled out some more full bags of garbage. I'm guessing it was his way of being welcoming. I like to think of them as beanbag chairs.

We sat down around him in a circle. He began to tell his story.

"You all know about the avatar, right?" he asked.

"I am the avatar." I said.

"I am fully aware of that. That is why I will tell you four the full story. A-a-and you…the avatar, you can help." he replied.

We all looked at each other curiously. The old man bowed his head as he sat cross legged, and he attempted to make a fire, as it was approaching night time. I helped him by just making a fire out of nowhere. He sighed, and then nodded in my direction.

"As you may or may not know, the avatar is one person. When he or she dies, he or she is reborn into a new body, and a new element." He explained, taking a few pauses to cough. "Well, the rumour passed down my family, is that long ago, when the very first avatar was born, they had a brother."

"I-I've heard about that," I said, looking down, playing with my thumbs. "In fact, I was there. I may not remember it like it was yesterday, because in reality, it was millions of years ago. My very first creation; her name was Avatar Fang, born under the element of air."

"That's right. But more importantly, the Avatar had a mortal family." the old man replied.

"Aang, you had a family? How come you've never told us?" Katara asked.

"It just never came up, I guess." I replied.

"Anyway, the real phenomenon is that Fang's family of mortals had one bender. Now Avatar Fang was the first to introduce the earthly and natural elements to the world, air, water, earth, and fire." He stopped to cough. I noticed that he coughed out what seemed like dust. Clearly he was very poor. "Anyway, because of this, her brother was a bender that bended none of those elements." he said.

"What other elements are there?" Sokka asked.

"Well since this man was the opposite of Avatar Fang, then he bended the opposite elements." the old man explained.

"The opposite of earthly natural elements, would be elements related to science and technology, right?" Toph asked.

"Correct." the man said, drawing four unique symbols into the ground. "The four elements this man was born with, were the elements of science and technology; sound, electricity, steel, and plasma."

An awkward silence passed. By now, it was near midnight, so we couldn't really see each other well, but Katara was able to see the look on my face.

"Aang…what are you thinking?" Katara said.

"I have to meet him. He's my brother." I explained.

"Remember 'he' could be a 'she'." Toph said.

"How are we even sure this guy's legit? He's wanted by the Dai Li!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Shut up Sokka, he's right there." Toph replied.

"If he was really talking nonsense, the Dai Li wouldn't care what he did." Katara explained.

"Think what you want, but now I tell you, it is not a myth. Just as the Avatar is reborn when he or she dies, so was he. The story my grandfather told me, was that there is an organization on the other side of the Avatar world which runs on technology and computers." he said.

"Guys, can we go now? I'm hungry…" Sokka admitted.

"Sokka, don't you know what this means? There's someone out there who's just as powerful as Aang!" Katara exclaimed. "If they wanted to, they could be a serious threat to the Avatar world."

"That must be why the Dai Li didn't want the news to spread!" I replied.

"The real question is, what do the Dai Li have to do with any of this?" Toph asked.

We all exchanged looks.

"So what is he anyway, an Avatar?" I asked.

"On the contrary." The man murmured. "He's the-the Ratava."

"What kind of jacked up name is Ratava?" Toph remarked.

"Speaking of names," I said, "what was his?"

The old man put down the twigs he was playing with, and looked up at us.

He gave it a long hard thought, and said, "I don't remember. Actually, I don't think his name was part of the story, I never asked."

"I remember." I announced. "His name was Yin. Ratava Yin. At least that was his name a million years ago. I have no idea who they are now."

"I never thought that I would say this, but Sokka's right. We need to leave, now." Toph announced, jumping down onto the floor, feeling the ground with her palm. That was when she looked up at us, with a serious facial expression. "There's a large amount of footsteps heading in our direction."

"One quick thing," Katara said.

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the alley. We turned around. It was the Dai Li. They pointed at us, and shouted commands.

"Where can we find this world?" Katara shouted through the ruckus.

"You will have to travel to the other side of the planet. Much farther than a small trip to the air temples." He said.

At this time, the Dai Li were running towards us.

"I'm sorry, but we have to get out of here." I said, nodding to the old man. "Thanks again."

I held out my hand, and Katara, Sokka, and Toph held on. We dashed straight up into the air, avoiding the Dai Li. Serendipitously, Appa was not far away. He picked us right up, and we looked down. The Dai Li were pointing at us. Clearly, the information this old man was telling us, had some kind of importance. Something the Dai Li couldn't risk releasing to the public.

We were officially fugitives.


	2. Soundproof

**CHAPTER TWO: SOUNDPROOF**

**

* * *

**

It has been about a week since we had escaped from Ba Sing Se. We were riding on Appa over the ocean, to the Ratava world.

We still had no proof on whether this story was true or not, but it wasn't like we had anything better to do.

After another couple hours of flying, we saw a strange mist over the ocean.

"What is that?" Sokka asked.

"We must be getting close," I said, rubbing Appa's fur.

"What? What is it?" Toph yelled.

"It's some kind of mist." Katara analyzed.

"I'm already uncomfortable being up here in the air, where I'm fully blind, but flying into that mist means that we're all blind!" Toph screamed.

"Don't worry Toph, I've got this." Katara said.

Katara positioned herself so that her hands were free but her legs were stable. Katara thrust her hand forward, and the fog subsided. We flew forward for a couple of minutes, until Appa just broke out into a spasm. He roared, as if he were in searing pain, then we felt it. I don't know what came over me; it was as if an invisible bomb exploded inside of me.

Appa couldn't take it. He flew straight down, towards the ocean. We all pretty much knew we were falling, but the pain was so intense, we were helpless.

In a split second, we dove into the mighty waters. I was still in pain, but not as much as I could have been. That's when I realized Toph couldn't swim. I hit Sokka's shoulder, still under water, and pointed at Toph. Sokka swam over to save her, and I reached out for Appa.

"Go, Appa!" I screamed under the water.

Appa dashed out of the water, and away from the invisible barrier of destruction.

I looked over at Katara. I figured that being a waterbender, she was more focused and powerful when she was underwater. She waved around her arms, and created a small whirlpool, which she used to suck in oxygen. She created a small round ball of air underwater, so we could breathe. Katara steered around the bubble, and directed us back to land. We reached an island far away from the fog. Toph hopped down from Sokka's arms, and kissed the ground.

"Oh gosh, what was that?" Toph asked.

"Well what else could it be?" Sokka asked. "It has to be the entrance to the Ratava world that old man was talking about."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"If you were trying to hide a secret community, what would you do? You would try to stop a person from finding it, which explains the mysterious fog. If they go past that, then what do you do?" Sokka explained.

"Stop them from coming in with force!" I replied.

"This explains the weird explosions." Katara said, nodding to herself.

"Actually, I don't think it was a weird explosion. Remember what the old man said? Soundbenders."

"You really think those were harsh sound waves, from soundbenders? " Toph asked.

Sokka took in a deep breath. "Yes."

The silence was very dramatic, but awkward.

We all looked in the same direction, at the fog hiding the sound-barrier.

"So how are we going to get into that place?" I asked.

"We could always dive under the barrier," Katara suggested.

Toph stomped into the ground, making a light earthquake. "No! I'm not going back into that death trap. I'm not going into the water, and I'm not going up into the air again."

"Obviously, explorers would have tried going over or under. It's common sense" Sokka explained. "We need to go directly through."

"How do you expect us to get through that without getting destroyed?" Katara yelled.

"Well, the ideal way, is to have something soundproof to block the sound." Sokka explained.

"And do you happen to carry around soundproof walls in your bag pack?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"Uh, no." Sokka replied, scratching his head. "But we do have this island."

We all looked at the island. It was about 10 feet by 10 feet, with a small palm tree in the middle.

"We'll need some intense insulation. Toph, make a think rock wall around the island. Katara, raise a big puddle of water over us." Sokka demanded.

"Why not just ice?" Katara asked.

"Ice can be crushed and broken into sharp shards. With a big enough layer of water, we won't be as strong as we could be, but we'll stand a chance." Sokka explained.

After Toph and Katara did their share to shield the island, we all moved the sturdy rock room across the water, towards the fog.

"Now, everyone, cover your ears and pray we get through this." Sokka yelled.

Toph bended down the palm tree so we could use the leafs to cover our ears. Recently, Toph learned that earthbending wasn't just rocks and dirt; it was also plants and trees, because they were connected to the earth.

Katara, Sokka and I got down to the ground and covered our ears. Toph made a pair of headphones out of rock, and waved her arms around, moving the island.

I could feel the vibration from the sound—that was for sure. As I looked up, I noticed that the rock walls were cracking. The water above us was shaking. Toph pulled her arms in, and the walls quickly became thicker. Katara stood up, and stomped. The water floating above us moved down and around us, and we were all surrounded by the water, except for Toph, of course.

I figured it was my turn to do something. I stood us, keeping the small body of water around me, and punched a hole in the rock wall. I made sure the hole was facing the opposite direction of the fog. I took in a very deep breath, and blew into the hole. The air pushed us faster, and the pain eventually stopped. Toph pushed away the walls, and the ground sank into the ocean. The water fell on us, and withered away. We stood up, and looked around. We were no longer in the Avatar world.

Suddenly, all I could hear was the sound of heavy breathing. I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around. Sokka pointed forward. I scrunched my eyes, and I could make out a long line of what seemed like—guns?

"Intruders have penetrated the northern sound barrier!" a deep heavy voice announced. "Attack!"

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, it's another author's note. I know how annoying it is to have a ton of these in a story, so i'll make this short. _

_I'm really working hard on this story, and I do hope that you'll read & review it, **so if you're reading this, then please, review this story/chapter. **_

_We all know how annoying it is to have 100 views, and 1 review._


	3. Aftermath

**CHAPTER THREE: AFTERMATH**

**

* * *

**

We were stuck between a rock and hard place. These people were pointing their weapons at us. We could always run, but we had no protection from the sound waves. We had to make a choice in a split second. The four of us were all cornered, being careful not to fall into the sound barrier.

"So this place wasn't a myth." Sokka whispered.

"It surely isn't all computers," Toph said. "I can still see."

"Should I tell them I'm the Avatar?" I asked.

"Let's just see where this goes." Toph replied, throwing a heavy rock at a soldier.

"They're benders of the Avatar world!" The man gasped.

The soldiers put away their weapons. We all let out a sigh of relief.

That was when the heavy weaponry kicked in.

"Off with their heads!" A deep voice bellowed.

Suddenly, grenades turned into atomic bombs. Guns turned into rockets. The amount of enemies we had, doubled.

The frightening sound of a battle shriek began the battle.

Hundreds of rockets came my way. I swiftly dodged them, and then retaliated with a heavy gust of wind.

Out of nowhere, Katara brought in a strong tidal wave, followed by Toph's earthquake. All I could hear was the sound of explosions. It was madness.

Then, I saw a soldier put down their gun. They could not have given up. Then, I was faced with a heavy-duty thunderbolt coming my way. This wasn't just lightning. I could redirect lightning. It was genuine electricity. I raised a wall of rocks, trying to ground the electricity, but it only worked for a split second. The thunder came back to shock me.

I looked over at my friends. The real battle had just started. Sharp steel daggers were flying. High voltage thunderbolts filled the air. Circles moving in the wind marked the trail of sound waves. Fireworks of brilliant colours were flying, because of plasma bombs. We were almost all knocked out.

I looked to my other side. All I saw was another sound wave, with flashes of light, making it move even faster. It was coming my way.

This was probably the end for me.

My last memory was a swish, and a flash of light.

XXX

"Aang," a familiar voice whispered.

My eyes opened. I was sitting cross-legged, on a round stone platform in an enchanted forest. The stone relic underneath me was glowing. A few feet in front of me, was a woman. She was cross-legged, with her eyes closed.

I knew where I was. I was in the spirit world.

"Who-who are you?" I asked.

"I am Avatar Fang." she said.

I was speechless.

"I heard that you are now aware of my brother…Yin." She reflected, looking down at the stone relic we were sitting on.

"Yeah, I-"

"Don't say anything." she replied, getting up.

Avatar Fang stood up, and walked around.

"You must reunite the family." she explained, playing with the vines of the enchanted trees, through her fingers. "We would always fight, Yin and I. I sided with the elements of nature, and he would defend science, and technology. A million years later, I finally realized—it did not matter. Family mattered. Peace mattered. Unfortunately, it took me this long to come to my senses."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Aang," she said, kneeling down to my level. "Do what none of us had the bravery to do. It has been too long. Make peace with the Ratava. For millions of years, the world was divided in half, shared by the Ratava and the Avatar. Make the world one again."

XXX

My eyes widened. I took in a deep breath, as if I'd been submerged into a deep body of water, and had just surfaced.

I was lying flat down on a bed, facing up. Katara, Sokka, and Toph were at my side, staring at me.

"He's awake!" Katara yelled.

"I'm…alive?" I asked, getting up.

I was in a small modern house, with steel walls, and no floor. Just earth. Everything else was made of wood. A young Asian girl, around my age, walked through the door, carrying a tray of food.

"Aang, this is Naoki." Katara said. "She's the one who saved us when those soldiers attacked."

I took a while to examine Naoki. Naoki was wearing a pink and yellow satin dress, which stopped at her knees. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was in two ponytails, each at opposite sides of her head. Her smile was so welcoming, and exciting…I was afraid.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"Oh, don't mention it." Naoki said, setting down the food. "Literally, don't tell anyone of that. Any intruders that come here are to be destroyed, but I saw you guys, and my instincts told me that you guys weren't all that bad, so I stepped in."

"Wait, are we still in the Ratava world?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm afraid that it is very hard to leave this place without permission from our government. If you were to go anywhere near the boundaries, they would know that you are a refugee, and they'd kill you." Naoki explained.

"So there's no getting out of this place?" Toph asked.

"The only way to pass through the boundary is to be an honoured member of our world. To get to that rank, you would have to make an impression on the Ratava." she replied.

"Perfect! We were planning on meeting them anyway." Sokka said.

"I'm afraid that the Ratava lives very far from here." she replied. "Speaking of which, who are you guys, and where are you from, anyways?"

"My name is Tim and I like eating bologna." Toph said sarcastically.

Sokka sighed. "She's Toph."

Katara looked at me, and I nodded.

"We're from the Avatar world. I am a waterbender, Toph here, is an earthbender, Sokka's just, well, Sokka. In addition, Aang's the Avatar. We heard that the Ratava was Aang's brother. We're here to meet him." Katara said.

"Oh, I know about you guys. I learned about the natural elements in school. Down in this part of the world, we bend sound, electricity, metal and plasma." Naoki explained.

"Wait, so you knew there was a whole world opposite to yours? Because for us, this is all new." Sokka replied.

"Well maybe your government didn't say anything because they didn't want to start commotion. Look at us; we need hundreds of people just to protect our boundary." Naoki said.

"Or maybe they just didn't know..." Katara reflected.

"So, are you a bender, or what?" I asked.

"I am a soundbender." Naoki said.

"Wow that is so interesting." Toph commented, sarcastically.

"Toph, she saved our lives, shut up." Sokka said.

"That's okay. Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words don't hurt me, right?" Naoki said.

"Okay there Confucius." Toph retaliated.

Naoki sighed. I could tell that even she was annoyed.

"Well, no one else lives here, so I'd be more than happy to shelter you guys during your visit." Naoki said.

"Thank you so much, Naoki." Katara said.

Suddenly, the door behind us was broken down. We turned around, but saw nothing. I could hear some swift movement, but nothing was there.

Naoki screamed. She punched the air, and two sound waves flew from her hands. They stopped in the middle of the room, and a _swoosh_ followed. The plants and tables were magically shattered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"The police, they're here. Get out!" Naoki said, pointing to the back door.

"Wait-how do you see them but we don't?" Sokka asked, jumping up.

"You know how bats can see in caves, because they use supersonic sound waves to feel the room? That's kind of how a soundbender operates. I don't see them either, but I can feel their presence." she replied.

"Wait, them?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. There's six of them in here. They're invisible. Now, run!" Naoki demanded.

Toph lifted her hand, raising a block of earth in the middle of the room. Then, a grunt was made.

Toph walked up beside me, whispering in my ear, "As much as I despise her upbeat and optimistic attitude, she's right. Get out of here. We'll take care of this."

And so I ran.


End file.
